Son Goku
| Seiyuu = Nozawa Masako | Synchronsprecher = Corinna Dorenkamp (DB) Frank Schaff (DB) Tommy Morgenstern (DBZ und DBGT) Amadeus Strobel (DBGT, DBKai) Stefan Bräuler (DBS) }} Son Goku ist ein Saiyajin und wurde nach seiner Geburt als Unterklassekrieger eingestuft und zur Erde geschickt, um die Menschheit auszurotten. Sein eigentlicher Name lautet Kakarott. Er ist Bardocks zweiter Sohn und damit Radditz’ jüngerer Bruder. Son Gokus Geschichte Geburt und Kindheit Son Goku kommt als zweiter Sohn von Bardock und jüngerer Bruder von Radditz auf die Welt. Er gehört dem Volk der Saiyajin an, erhält den Namen Kakarott und wird noch als Säugling von ihnen zur Erde geschickt, um die Menschen auszurotten, damit die Saiyajin den Planeten verkaufen können. Son Goku führt seinen Auftrag allerdings nie aus, da er von Son Gohan kurz nach seiner Landung gefunden wird, der ihn adoptiert und bei sich aufnimmt. }} Die Suche nach den Dragon Balls Der 12-jährige Son Goku lebt seit dem Tod seines Großvaters alleine in einem Wald, in dem auch die Hütte des Großvaters steht. Seine einzige Erinnerung an den früh verstorbenen Großvater ist der Dragon Ball mit den vier Sternen. Son Goku trägt immer den Nyoi Bō auf dem Rücken. Bald darauf trifft er die 16-jährige Bulma, die sich auf der Suche nach den Dragon Balls befindet. Bulma besitzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits den Dragon Ball mit den zwei Sternen und den Dragon Ball mit den fünf Sternen. Er entschließt sich, Bulma auf der Suche nach den Dragon Balls zu unterstützen. Bald darauf retten die beiden die Schildkröte von Muten Roshi. Aus Dankbarkeit überlässt dieser ihnen den Dragon Ball mit den 3 Sternen. Außerdem bekommt Son Goku eine Kintoun geschenkt. Kurz darauf kommen die beiden in ein Dorf, das von Oolong terrorisiert wird. Son Goku besiegt Oolong und erhält zur Belohnung den Dragon Ball mit den sechs Sternen von einer Dorfbewohnerin überreicht. Damit Oolong das Dorf in Ruhe lässt überreden Son Goku und Bulma ihn, sie zu begleiten. Nun gelangen die drei in eine Wüste, in der sie von Yamucha angegriffen werden. Der Kampf mit Yamucha endet ohne einen Sieger und Son Goku, Bulma und Oolong setzen ihren Weg zum Bratpfannenberg fort. Dort angekommen sehen sie, dass der Berg in Flammen steht. Daraufhin reist Son Goku mit Chichi, der Tochter des Gyūma-Ō, zu Muten Roshi, um diesen um Hilfe zu bitten. Dieser zerstört bei dem Versuch, den Berg mit dem Kamehame Ha zu löschen, den Bratpfannenberg. In den Trümmern des Bratpfannenberges findet Son Goku den Dragon Ball mit den 7 Sternen. Als sie den letzen Dragon Ball geortet haben, der sich im Besitz von Pilaf befindet, werden ihnen fünf ihrer sechs Dragon Balls von Shu und Mai gestohlen, die sie zu Pilaf bringen. Den letzten jedoch hat Son Goku immer als Glücksbringer, bzw. Erinnerung an seinen Großvater in einem kleinen Beutel. So haben die beiden nicht alle Dragon Balls. Son Goku, Bulma, Oolong und in deren Gefolge auch Yamucha und Puar befinden sich auf dem Weg zu Pilaf, um ihre Dragon Balls zurückzuholen und auch den letzten zu bekommen. In Pilafs Schloss wird ihnen auch noch der letzte Dragon Ball gestohlen und sie werden eingesperrt. Da nun Pilaf alle sieben Dragon Balls versammelt hat kann er Shenlong rufen. Bevor er jedoch seinen Wunsch, die Weltherrschaft, äußern kann, kommt ihm Oolong zuvor. Dieser wünscht sich eine neue Mütze. Währenddessen kann Son Goku sich und seine Begleiter als Weraffen (Gorilla-ähnlich) befreien, indem er Pilafs Schloss in Schutt und Asche legt. 21. Großes Trunier Son Goku geht nun in die Ausbildung beim Kampfkunstmeister Muten Roshi. Auch Kuririn kommt, um dort zu trainieren. Zusammen trainieren die beiden für das 21. Große Turnier. Die Qualifikationsrunde übersteht Son Goku mühelos. Im Viertelfinale gewinnt er gegen Giran und im Halbfinale gelingt es ihm Nam zu besiegen, ehe er sich im Finale Muten Roshi alias Jackie Chun geschlagen geben muss. Nach dem Großen Turnier macht sich Son Goku wieder auf die Suche nach den Dragon Balls. Die erneute Suche nach den Dragon Balls Auf der Suche nach den Dragon Balls hat Son Goku wieder Konkurrenz von Pilaf, doch mit der Red-Ribon-Armee ist ein neuer Feind hinzugekommen. Im Kampf gegen die Red-Ribon-Armee zerstört Son Goku zuerst den Muskelturm, ehe er General Blue besiegt. Doch dann tritt ein neuer Feind auf die Bildfläche: Der gefürchtete Auftragsmörder Tao Pai Pai hat bei der Red-Ribon-Armee angeheuert. Im Heiligen Land Karin muss Son Goku eine vernichtende Niederlage gegen Tao Pai Pai einstecken. Dieser denkt, dass Son Goku tot sei und verschwindet. Son Goku erholt sich von seinen Verletzungen wieder und erklimmt den Karin-Turm. Dort kämpft er mit Karin um das Heilige Wasser. Als er diesen Kampf gewonnen hat, kämpft er am Fuße des Karin-Turms erneut gegen Tao Pai Pai. Dabei gelingt es Son Goku, seinen Gegner zu besiegen. Nachdem er Tao Pai Pai besiegt hat, macht sich Son Goku auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier der Red-Ribon-Armee, wo er dann die Armee endgültig besiegt. Um herauszufinden, wo sich der 7. Dragon Ball befindet, macht sich Son Goku auf den Weg zu Uranai Baba. Diese verlangt eine Summe, die Son Goku unmöglich aufbringen kann. Deshalb muss er sich durch einige Kämpfe schlagen, um von ihr den Ort gezeigt zu bekommen, an dem der letzte Dragon Ball sich befindet. Einer seiner Gegner in diesen Kämpfen ist sein Großvater Son Gohan, der für einen Tag aus dem Jenseits in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren darf. Nachdem er alle sieben Dragon Balls zusammen hat und damit Bora, den Wächter des Heiligen Land Karin, wiederbelebt hat, macht sich Son Goku auf den Weg, um für das 22. Große Turnier zu trainieren. In den drei Jahren seines Trainings trifft er auch zum ersten Mal auf seine späteren Rivalen Tenshinhan und Chaozu. 22. Großes Turnier Auch beim 22. Großen Turnier ist Son Goku wieder mit von der Partie. In der Qualifikation hat er wieder keine Probleme und auch seinen Viertelfinalgegner, Panpoot, kann er ohne große Probleme besigen. Im Halbfinale gelingt es Son Goku, seinen Freund Kuririn zu besiegen. Im Finale stehen sich dann Son Goku und Tenshinhan, ein Schüler des Tsuru Sennin, gegenüber. Der Kampf dauert lange und beide Gegner haben in etwa dasselbe Niveau. Am Ende sind beide K.O., jedoch berührt Son Goku vor Tenshinhan den Boden außerhalb der Arena. Der Kampf hat größtenteils in der Luft stattgefunden und am Ende stürzten beide ab, wobei Son Goku das Pech hatte auf einem fahrenden LKW zu landen. In diesem Kampf sagen sich Tenshinhan und Chaozu von ihrem Meister los und die beiden freunden sich mit Son Goku an. Das 22. Große Turnier nimmt ein tragisches Ende, als Kuririn ermordet in der Umkleide aufgefunden wird. Oberteufel Piccolo Es stellt sich bald heraus, dass Oberteufel Piccolo aus seiner Verbannung zurückgekehrt ist. Er hat einige Geschöpfe erschaffen, die die Teilnehmer des 22. Großen Turniers töten sollen, damit keiner Piccolo mehr Widerstand leisten kann. Son Goku lernt bei seinen Kämpfen gegen die Geschöpfe Oberteufel Piccolos Yajirobi kennen. Oberteufel Piccolo tötet viele Menschen, darunter auch Muten Roshi, der versuchte, ihn mit dem Mafuba in einen Reiskocher zu verbannen. Als Oberteufel Piccolo versucht, den König der Welt seines Amtes zu entheben taucht Son Goku auf und tötet ihn. Kurz vor seinem Tode jedoch legt Oberteufel Piccolo ein Ei, aus dem einmal Piccolo schlüpfen wird. Nachdem Oberteufel Piccolo tot ist, wird Son Goku in den nächsten drei Jahren in Gottes Palast von Mr. Popo im Auftrag Gottes trainiert. 23. Großes Turnier Beim 23. Großen Turnier nimmt sowohl Son Goku, der inzwischen erwachsen geworden ist, als auch sein Feind Piccolo teil. Als seine Freunde Son Goku zum ersten Mal sehen sind sie vollkommen sprachlos, weil er so erwachsen geworden ist. Krillin ist außerdem auch etwas sauer, weil er noch immer kleiner als Son Goku ist. Die Qualifikation gelingt Son Goku auch hier ohne Probleme. Im Viertelfinale kämpft Son Goku gegen Chichi, die er zunächst nicht erkennt. Sie erinnert ihn jedoch daran, dass er ihr als Kind versprochen hat, sie zu heiraten, weshalb die beiden dann auch nach dem Turnier ihre Verlobung feiern. Im Halbfinale besiegt Son Goku Tenshinhan, bevor er im Finale gegen Piccolo kämpfen muss. In diesem Kampf wird sogar die Komplette Arena der Großen Turniere gesprengt, doch letzten Endes schafft es Son Goku diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Etwa ein Jahr nach der Hochzeit von Son Goku und Chichi wird Son Gohan geboren. Zu Beginn von Dragon Ball Z lebt der inzwischen 24-jährige Son Goku mit seiner Frau Chichi und seinem Sohn Son Gohan in dem Wald, in dem er auch seine Kindheit verbracht hat. Landung der Saiyajin Son Gokus Bruder Radditz landet auf der Erde, um seinen Bruder zu holen, damit er den anderen Saiyajin dabei hilft neue Planeten zu erobern. Dieser jedoch weigert sich und so nimmt Radditz Son Gohan als Geisel. Son Goku verbündet sich kurzzetig mit Piccolo, um Radditz besiegen zu können. Sie finden Radditz' Raumkapsel, in der Son Gohan eingesperrt ist. Son Goku versucht Radditz zu besiegen, ist ihm jedoch nicht gewachsen. Auch Piccolos neue Technik, die Höllenspirale, verfehlt ihr Ziel. Daraufhin packt Son Goku Radditz am Schwanz, der die Schwachstelle der Saiyajin ist. Radditz gibt sich jedoch nicht so schnell geschlagen und redet Son Goku ein, er würde sich ändern und seine bösen Taten bereuen. Naiv wie er ist glaubt Son Goku ihm und lässt seinen Schwanz los, was sich allerdings als großen Fehler herausstellte. Raddtz schlägt Son Goku zu Boden und bricht ihm die Rippen. Son Gohan Zorn's wächst währendessen immer weiter und kann aus der Raumkapsel fliehen, in der er gefangen war. Er stürzt sich auf Radditz. Son Goku gelang es wieder aufzustehen und hielt Radditz fest. Piccolo setzte nochmals die Höllenspirale ein, diesmal mit Erfolg. Radditz kann der Höllenspirale nicht mehr ausweichen und stirbt zusammen mit Son Goku. Zum Schluss kündigt Radditz aber noch an, dass in einem Jahr zwei weitere Saiyajins kommen werden und diese viel stärker sind als er. Nach seinem Tod wird Son Goku von Gott ins Jenseits begleitet. Dieser legt beim Herrn der Unterwelt ein gutes Wort für Son Goku ein, weshalb es Son Goku erlaubt wird, sein Glück zu versuchen über den Schlangenpfad zu Meister Kaio zu gehen, um bei diesem zu trainieren. Son Goku macht sich sofort auf den Weg und erreicht letztendlich den Planeten Meister Kaios. Dort muss er sich zuerst an die Schwerkraft gewöhnen. Dazu muss er zu erst Bananas, den Affen von Meister Kaio, und Gregory, eine Grille, fangen. Nachdem er dies geschafft hat bekommt er von Meister Kaio die Kaioken und die Genkidama beigebracht. Danach wird er mithilfe der Dragon Balls wiederbelebt. Wieder auf der Erde beeilt sich Son Goku seinen Freunden gegen die Saiyajins zur Hilfe zu eilen. Er kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig um Son Gohan zu retten, indem er gegen Nappa die Kaioken benutzt. Vegeta tötet daraufhin Nappa, da er der Meinung ist, dass ein besiegter Saiyajin nichts mehr wert ist. Außer Son Gohan ist nur noch Kuririn am Leben. Piccolo, Yamucha, Chaozu und Tenshinhan wurden von den Saiyajins getötet. Nach Nappas Tod verlangt Son Goku, dass Son Gohan und Kuririn verschwinden. Son Goku und Vegeta suchen sich unterdessen einen neuen Ort, an dem sie Kämpfen können. Der Kampf der beiden dauert lange und Son Goku muss eine dreifache Kaioken einsetzen, um Vegeta überhaupt schaden zu können. Vegeta erschafft daraufhin eine Lichtkugel am Himmel, die genug Lichtenergie besitzt, damit er zum Oozaru werden kann. Gegen diesen hat Son Goku natürlich keine Chance, doch Kuririn und Son Gohan, die die Lichtkugel am Horizont sahen, kommen zur Hilfe und versuchen ihr bestes um zu Helfen. Kuririn versucht den Schwanz von Vegeta abzuschneiden, doch sein Angriff geht daneben. Allerdings kommt genau im richtigen Moment Yajirobi zur Hilfe und schneidet den Schwanz mit seinem Schwert ab. Daraufhin verwandelt sich Vegeta wieder zurück. Im selben Moment bemerkt Son Goku, dass der abgeschnitte Schwanz Son Gohans wieder nachgewachsen ist. Er sagt ihm, dass er in die Lichtkugel schauen soll, und so wird nun Son Gohan zum Oozaru. In dieser Form ist es ihm ein leichtes Vegeta zu besiegen. Doch Vegeta schneidet ihm den Schwanz ab. Allerdings befanden sich zu dem Zeitpunkt beide in der Luft und während sich Son Gohan langsam zurückverwandelt fällt er auf Vegeta und beide stürzen zu Boden. Als Vegeta fliehen wollte, nahm Kuririn Yajirobi's Schwert und stand kurz davor, Vegeta zu erstechen. Auf Wunsch Son Gokus lässt Kuririn Vegeta, der Rache schwört, jedoch fliehen. Die Herkunft der Dragon Balls und der Kampf gegen Freezer Bis sich Son Goku von den Verletzungen aus diesem Kampf erholt hat dauert es nun noch eine Weile. Kuririn, Bulma und Son Gohan sind in der Zwischenzeit mit Gottes Raumschiff nach Namek aufgebrochen, um die dortigen Dragon Balls zu suchen. Als neue Magische Bohnen verfügbar sind kommt sofort Yajirobi zu Son Goku ins Krankenhaus und gibt ihm einige von diesen. Daraufhin macht sich Son Goku auf den Weg zur Capsule Corporation, wo Dr. Briefs ihm ein Raumschiff aus der Raumkapsel gebaut hat, mit der er zur Erde kam. Die Zeit, die der Flug nach Namek beansprucht nutzt Son Goku, um mit dem neu entwickelte Schwerkraft-Generator an Bord zu trainieren. Als er dann auf Namek eintrifft Kämpfen Kuririn, Son Gohan und Vegeta, mit dem sie sich verbündet haben, zusammen gegen das Ginyu-Sonderkommando. Guldo konnte noch besiegt werden, doch an Rikuum verzweifeln die drei. Son Goku hingegen besiegte ihn mit einem einzigen Angriff. Aus diesem Grund fragt sich Vegeta, ob Son Goku der Legendärer Super-Saiyajin ist. Als nächstes legten sich Baata und Jees gemeinsam mit Son Goku an. Nachdem Son Goku auch Baata erledigt hatte floh Jees um Ginyu zur Hilfe zu holen. Als Ginyu dann da war wollte Son Goku, dass Son Gohan und Kuririn zu Freezers Raumschiff fliegen, um die Dragon Balls zu suchen. Nur Vegeta sollte ihm helfen. Doch Vegeta folgte Son Gohan und Kuririn, um seinen Wunsch wahr werden zu lassen, denn er wollte unsterblich werden. Währenddessen kämpfte Son Goku mit Ginyu. Der Kampf war lange Zeit ausgeglichen, bis Ginyu sich mit seiner eigenen Faust ein Loch durch den Oberkörper stieß und dann mit Son Goku den Körper tauschte. Daraufhin flogen Jees und Ginyu (in Son Gokus Körper) zu Freezers Raumschiff, um die Dragon Balls in Sicherheit zu bringen. Son Goku kam aufgrund seiner Verletzung nur sehr langsam voran und es dauerte bis er auch bei Freezers Raumschiff ankam. Er klärte auf, was geschehen war, und der Kampf begann. Da Ginyu jedoch Son Gokus Körper nicht gewohnt war, war er noch nicht stark genug, es mit Vegeta aufzunehmen. Daraufhin wollte er mit Vegeta den Körper tauschen, doch Son Goku warf sich dazwischen und bekam seinen Körper zurück. Ginyu versuchte nochmals Vegetas Körper einzunehmen, doch im letzten Moment warf Son Goku einen Frosch dazwischen. Ginyu war also nun im Körper eines Frosches gefangen. Jees wurde schon zuvor von Vegeta getötet. Da sein Körper stark beschädigt wurde, kommt Son Goku nun in einen der Tanks mit regenerativer Flüssigkeit, die in Freezers Raumschiff sind. Während dieser Regenerationsphase wird Piccolo von Son Gohan und Kuririn zurück ins Leben geholt und auf den Planeten Namek geholt, danach stirbt der Oberälteste und mit ihm Polunga. Als Son Goku in den folgenden Kampf gegen Freezer einsteigen kann, hat dieser bereits seine 2. Form erreicht und Vegeta tödlich verletzt. Vegeta kann gerade noch Son Goku um Rache bitten, als ihm Freezer den Gnadenstoß versetzt. Son Gokus Zorn wächst, denn er hat soeben auch erfahren, dass Freezer daran Schuld ist, dass der Planet Vegeta zerstört worden ist. Der folgende Kampf ist einer der längsten und schwersten, die Son Goku in der Serie bestreitet. Lange Zeit behält Freezer die Oberhand, er spaltet sogar den Planeten Namek, woraufhin dessen Untergang nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist. Da Son Goku anders nichts gegen Freezer auszurichten vermag, selbst die 20-fache Kaioken bringt nichts, setzt er nun seine letzte Trumpfkarte ein: die Genkidama. Freezer will das verhindern, doch Piccolo geht dazwischen, um Son Goku mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Kurz darauf greifen auch Son Gohan und Kuririn ein, um Freezer hinzuhalten. Son Goku gelingt es, die Genkidama abzufeuern. Dadurch wird der komplette Planet Namek noch mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Freezer überlebt jedoch auch diesen Angriff. Son Goku ist nun am Ende seiner Kräfte und Piccolo ist auch vollkommen ausgepowert. Um Son Goku zu schützen wirft sich Piccolo in einen Energiestrahl Freezers, dabei wird er jedoch selbst fast getötet. Son Goku will daraufhin, dass Kuririn und Son Gohan mit Bulma und Piccolo zur Erde fliegen. Diese weigern sich jedoch. Freezer nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und tötet auch noch Kuririn. Daraufhin wird Son Goku rasend vor Wut und verwandelt sich in einen Super-Saiyajin. Nun gehorcht Son Gohan und er verlässt zusammen mit Bulma und Piccolo den Planeten. Um dennoch eine Chance gegen Son Goku zu haben verwandelt sich Freezer in seine endgültige Form. Aber gegen Son Goku als Super-Saiyajin hat Freezer dennoch keine Chance. Er wird von diesem besiegt. Kurz darauf explodiert Namek. Son Goku schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig eine Raumkapsel des Ginyu-Sonderkommandos zu erreichen und mit dieser zu fliehen. Mit dieser landet er auf dem Planeten Yadrat, wo er von den Bewohnern die momentane Teleportation beigebracht bekommt. Kampf gegen Doktor Geros Cyborgs und Cell Zu beginn der Cell-Saga kehrt Son Goku mit der Raumkapsel wieder auf die Erde zurück. Dort erwartet ihn Trunks. Dieser warnt die Z-Fighter davor, dass in drei Jahren auf einer Insel im Süden 2 Cyborgs auftauchen, die unglaublich stark sind und in Trunks' Zeit sämtliche Z-Kämpfer bis auf Trunks getötet haben. Außerdem bekommt Son Goku eine Medizin gegen eine Herzkrankheit, an der er in Trunks' Zukunft gestorben ist. Daraufhin entschließen sich die Z-Fighter zu trainieren um sich auf die Ankunft der Cyborgs vorzubereiten. Drei Jahre später treffen alle auf der Insel ein, wo dann auch in der Tat C 19 und C 20 auftauchen. Den Kampf gegen die Cyborgs verlegt Son Goku allerdings in eine Wüste. Während des Kampfes wird er vom Herzvirus, der ihm prophezeit wurde, befallen. Daraufhin bringt ihn Yamucha nach Hause, wo er Son Goku auch die Medizin gibt. Unterdessen kommt Trunks wieder in die Gegenwart, wo er feststellt, dass die Cyborgs nicht die ihm bekannten sind. C20 entkommt den Z-Kämpfern und aktiviert C 17 und C 18. Als er C17 droht, bringt dieser ihn um. C17 aktiviert außerdem noch C16. Die drei Cyborgs machen sich auf die Suche nach Son Goku, um diesen zu töten. Aus diesem Grund verlässt Chichi mit ihrem Mann ihr Haus und bringt ihn zu Muten Roshi, wo er vorübergehend in Sicherheit ist. Neben den Cyborgs ist außerdem noch ein neuer Gegner aufgetaucht, Cell, der die Cyborgs absorbieren will, um vollkommen zu werden. Als Son Goku wieder bei Bewusstsein ist sucht er Vegeta und Trunks auf, da er die Idee hatte, dass die drei und Son Gohan im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainieren können. Als Son Goku Piccolo trifft stellt er zudem fest, dass dieser sich wieder mit Gott vereint hat. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die Dragon Balls nicht mehr existieren. Die vier Saiyajin entschließen sich alle im Raum von Geist und Zeit zu trainieren. Vegeta und Trunks gehen zuerst in den Raum. Unterdessen finden die Cyborgs das Haus von Muten Roshi. Piccolo taucht dort ebenfalls auf und verwickelt die Cyborgs in einen Kampf, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Im Laufe des Kampfes kommt ihm auch noch Tenshinhan zur Hilfe. Als Vegeta und Trunks ihr Training beendet haben sieht es für Piccolo und Tenshinhan im Kampf gegen die Cyborgs und Cell schlecht aus. Auch Cell ist inzwischen zum Kampfplatz gekommen. Son Goku und Son Gohan gehen nun in den Raum von Geist und Zeit. Als sie wieder herauskommen hat Cell C17 und C18 absorbiert und dadurch seine perfekte Form erlangt. Nun scheint keiner mehr eine Chance gegen ihn zu haben. Kurz darauf wendet sich Cell an die Öffentlichkeit mit seiner Idee, die Tradition der Großen Turniere wiederzubeleben. Er veranstaltet die Cell-Spiele. 10 Tage später sollen diese stattfinden. Son Goku verbringt die Zeit damit zuerst einen neuen Gott zu suchen. Dende übernimmt diesen Posten. Dende aktiviert die Dragon Balls wieder und holt Shenlong ins Leben zurück. Außerdem kann der heilige Drache von nun an zwei Wünsche auf einmal erfüllen. Danach sammelt Son Goku die Dragon Balls um alle Opfer von Cell und den Cyborgs wiederbeleben zu können. Bei den Cell-Spielen tritt Son Goku als erster gegen Cell an. Er schafft es jedoch nicht, Cell zu besiegen und gibt auf. Er sagt, dass Son Gohan viel stärker als er sei und so muss Son Gohan in den Kampf. Seine Freunde können Son Gokus Entscheidung überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Son Gohan hält sich jedoch wacker gegen Cell. Als Cell erfährt, dass Son Gohan noch viel stärker wird, wenn er wütend ist, erschafft er 7 Mini-Cells. Son Gokus Freunde haben mit diesen große Probleme, doch Son Gohan ist noch nicht wütend genug. Währendessen bittet C16 Mr. Satan darum, ihn zu Son Gohan zu werfen. Er macht es und C16 bittet ihn, für diejenigen zu kämpfen, die er liebt. Zudem bittet er ihn die Natur- und die Tierwelt zu beschützen, da er diese liebt. Cell vernichtet C16 nun endgültig, dadurch ist Son Gohan wütend genug und viel stärker als Cell. Doch anstatt ihn zu töten spielt er mit ihm, was von Cell bestraft wird. Dieser akitviert nämlich eine Selbstzerstörung, bei der die ganze Erde zerstört würde. Son Goku opfert sich und teleportiert sich und Cell auf den Planeten von Meister Kaio. Dieser ist davon nicht begeistert und bei der folgenden Explosion sterben Son Goku, Meister Kaio, Bananas und Gregory. Cell jedoch überlebt aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit, sich regenerieren zu können. Denn dieser hatte Glück und sein Zentrum blieb unbeschadet. Durch Freezers Gene kann er zudem im All überleben. Mit Hilfe der momentanen Teleportation, die er von Son Goku abgeschaut hat, kommt er zurück auf die Erde, wo er Trunks tötet. Doch mit der Unterstützung seines Vaters gelingt es Son Gohan Cell zu töten. Da Son Goku schon einmal wiederbelebt wurde kann er nicht mehr mit den irdischen Dragon Balls wiederbelebt werden, was dieser jedoch nicht weiter schlimm findet. Er entschließt sich vielmehr freiwillig im Jenseits zu bleiben. Jenseits Im Jenseits entschleißt sich der Dai-Kaio anlässlich des Todes von Meister Kaio ein Turnier mit den stärksten Kämpfer des Jenseits zu veranstalten. Der Gewinner dieses Turniers soll von ihm unterrichtet werden. Son Goku schafft es bis ins Finale, wo er gegen Paikuhan kämpfen muss. Dieser ist ein starker Gegner, auch als Super-Saiyajin hat Son Goku mit ihm Probleme. Letzten Endes besiegt Son Goku zwar Paikuhan, da sie jedoch beide gleichzeitig im Verlauf des Kampfes die Decke des Raumes berührt haben wird keiner der beiden zum Sieger gekührt. Diese List wandte der Dai-Kaio an, weil er schwächer ist als die beiden Finalgegner. Während der folgenden Jahre im Jenseits erreicht Son Goku sogar den Status des dreifachen Super-Saiyajin. Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden Zu Beginn der Boo-Saga findet wieder ein Großes Turnier statt. Son Goku bekommt einen Tag im Diesseits gewährt, um dort teilzunehmen und dabei seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Dabei lernt er auch seinen jüngeren Sohn Son Goten kennen, der ihm erstaunlich ähnlich sieht. An diesem Turnier nehmen auch andere, unbekannte starke Kämpfer teil, die sich später als der Kaioshin und seinen Diener Kibito sowie Babidis Schergen Yamuh und Spopowitsch herausstellen, die teilnehmen, um die Energie zu besorgen, die ihr Meister für die Erweckung Boos benötigt. Es gelingt den beiden auch, die benötigte Energie von Son Gohan zu bekommen. Daraufhin verfolgen Son Goku und seine Freunde sie zu Babidis Raumschiff. Dort angekommen warten verschiedene Gegner auf sie, die sie besiegen müssen, um zu Babidi vorzudringen. Aus diesen Kämpfen zieht Babidi Energie, die er braucht, um Boo wiederzuerwecken. Als er merkt, dass die Gruppe Z zu stark ist, übernimmt er die Kontrolle über Vegeta, wodurch dieser viel stärker wird. Daraufhin fordert Vegeta Son Goku zum Kampf heraus, der damit endet, dass Vegeta Son Goku bewusstlos schlägt. Die freigesetzte Energie reicht Babidi, um Boo wiederzubeleben. Als Son Goku wieder zu sich kommt, kann er weder die Energie von Son Gohan noch die von Vegeta spüren, die beide gegen Boo kämpften. Daraufhin teleportiert er sich und seine verbliebenen Freunde zu Dendes Palast. Dort entschließt er sich, die verbleibende Zeit, die er auf der Erde verbringen darf, dafür zu verwenden, Son Goten und Trunks den Fusionstanz beizubringen. Als sich Boo auf den Weg zur Heimatstadt von Bulma's Familie macht entschließt sich Son Goku, diesen aufzuhalten. Er teleportiert sich zu ihm und verwandelt sich erstmals in den dreifachen Super-Saiyajin. Diese Verwandlung verkürzt jedoch seine Aufenthaltszeit auf der Erde, sodass er bald wieder in das Jenseits zurückkehrt, wo er erfährt, dass Son Gohan noch am Leben ist. Er teleportiert sich zum Planeten der Kaioshins, wo Son Gohan lernt, mit dem Z-Schwert umzugehen. Allerdings geht das Schwert dabei kaputt, und aus seiner zerstörten Klinge erscheint der Alt-Kaioshin, der daraufhin eine Zeremonie startet, um Son Gohan stärker zu machen. Als Son Gohan jedoch gegen Boo, der inzwischen Gotenks absorbiert hat, verliert, gibt der Alt-Kaioshin Son Goku sein Leben, sodass dieser wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren kann, wo er gegen Boo kämpft. Boo ist ihm jedoch überlegen, weshalb er einen Fusionspartner sucht. In der Nähe sind allerdings nur Dende und Mr. Satan. Mit Dende will Son Goku nicht fusionieren, da sonst auch die Dragon Balls verschwinden würden. Doch auch eine Fusion mit Mr. Satan würde nichts bringen, da die Kampfkraft Son Gokus nur gering steigen würde. In letzter Sekunde kommt jedoch der tote Vegeta mit der Hilfe Uranai Babas wieder ins Diesseits, wo er mit Son Goku zu Vegetto fusioniert. Vegetto gelingt es, Son Gohan, Gotenks und den guten Boo aus Boo herauszuholen, woraufhin Boo sich in eine kleine, rein böse Kreatur verwandelt. Dieser neue Boo zerstört die Erde und nur Son Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan und Dende können gerettet werden, indem sie in die Welt der Kaioshins teleportiert werden. Dort kämpft Son Goku gegen Boo, doch es gelingt ihm nicht, ihn alleine zu besiegen und Vegeta möchte nicht nochmals mit ihm fusionieren. Währenddessen wird die Erde mit all ihren Bewohnern durch die namekianischen Dragon Balls wiederhergestellt. Mr. Satan ruft daraufhin die Menschheit dazu auf, Son Goku etwas Energie für eine Genkidama zu geben. Mit dieser Genkidama gelingt es Son Goku tatsächlich, Boo zu besiegen. Der gute Boo darf hingegen am Leben bleiben und die Erinnerungen an Boo werden mit Hilfe von Shenlong aus den Köpfen der Menschen gestrichen. Einige Jahre später nehmen die Kämpfer der Gruppe Z erneut an einem Großen Turnier teil. Hier nimmt auch Pan, die Enkelin Son Gokus, teil. Son Goku entdeckt dabei den jungen Oob, der die gute Wiedergeburt des Bösen Boo ist. Er entschließt sich, Oob zu trainieren. Hintergrundinformationen Suche nach den Super-Dragon Balls Zu Beginn von Dragon Ball GT sieht man Son Goku und Oob im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainieren. Oob ist inzwischen ein hervorragender Kämpfer geworden. Während dieses Trainings schleichen sich Pilaf und seine Schergen in Dendes Palast ein, wo sie die Super Dragon Balls finden. Pilaf will sich mal wieder die Weltherrschaft wünschen, doch als er Son Goku sieht, wünscht er sich ausversehen, dass dieser wieder so klein wird wie er. Diesen Wunsch erfüllt ihm Shenlong und so wird Son Goku wieder zum Kind. Als Son Goku und seine Freunde kurz darauf erfahren, dass sich die Super Dragon Balls nicht wie die normalen auf der Erde, sondern im ganzen Universum verteilt haben und sie innerhalb eines Jahre wieder auf der Erde sein müssen, damit diese nicht explodiert, entschließen sie sich, die Super Dragon Balls zu suchen. Mit Son Goku sollen Trunks und Son Goten aufbrechen, doch Son Goten kommt zu spät an Bord und so reist Pan, die sich heimlich an Bord geschlichen hat, mit. Unterwegs finden sie einen Roboter, der sich den Dragonradar einverleibt. So nehmen die drei den Roboter kurzerhand mit auf ihre weiteren Abenteuer. Der Roboter bekommt von Son Goku den Namen Gill. Nach einiger Zeit kommen die drei auf einen Planeten, auf dem ein Herrscher lebt, der ebenfalls die Dragon Balls sucht, jedoch im Auftrag von Doktor Myuu. Der ist ähnlich wie Dr. Gero ein genialer Erfinder. Er hat bloß auch wieder das selbe Ziel wie Gero und will ebenfalls die Herrschaft über das Universum. Ihnen gelingt es, auch diesen Feind zu besiegen, doch bald darauf treffen sie auf weitere Handlanger Dr. Myuus. Genaral Rirudo, die rechte Hand des Doktors ist der erste ernstzunehmende Gegner für Son Goku. Auf ihn treffen sie, da Gill unsere drei Freunde reingelegt und auf den Planeten M2 gelockt hat, von dem er stammt. Er hatte den Auftrag den Dragonrader zu absorbieren und Pan, Trunks und Son Goku nach M2 zu bringen. Trunks wird von Rirudo in eine Metallplatte verwandelt und zu Doktor Myuu ins Labor gebeamt. Schließlich verlieren auch Son Goku und Pan den Kampf gegen Rirudo und werden auch in Metallplatten verwandelt. Sofort werden sie in das Labor des Doks gebeamt. Er will ihre Energie nutzen um den perfekten Mutanten, mit dem er seinen Traum verwirklichen will, zu schaffen. Als Myuu endlich soweit ist und die drei in seinem Labor hat schreitet Gill zu Tat und zerstört die Maschinen die an unseren Freunden herumwerken. So erlangen diese wieder ihre normale Gestalt. Es stellt sich herraus, dass Gill und Trunks all dies von Anfang an geplant hatten um so in Doktor Myuus Labor zu gelangen. Gill hatte die drei also zu keinem Zeitpunkt verraten. Durch Gill und Trunks List hat Trunks Doktor Myuus größtes Geheimnis gelüftet. Die Exitens von Baby! Trotz aller Bemühungen von Trunks Baby auszuschalten gelingt es diesem trotzdem zum Leben zu erwachen. Kampf gegen Baby Nach dem Kampf auf dem Planeten M2 kommt Baby auf die Erde. Er will sich an die Saiyajin rächen und kämpft mit Son Goten um seinen Körper zu stehlen. Nach dem Baby den Körper von Son Goten besaß wollte er auch schon den nächsten Körper: Son Gohan. Ein harter Kampf bricht aus und beide verwandeln sich in Super Saiyajins. Baby aber hat den Kampf gewonnen und schlüpft nun in Son Gohans Körper ein. Jetzt sucht er nach Vegeta, was Babys Aussage nach der Körper ist der Son Goku standhalten kann. Dank Son Gohans Kraft konnte Baby, Vegeta besiegen und dessen Körper übernehmen. Nach dem Son Goku, Trunks und Pan die Super Dragon Balls eingesammelt hatten kehrten auch sie auf die Erde zurück und gaben die Dragon Balls Dende. Doch sie wussten nicht das Baby hier auf der Erde ist und all ihre Freunde nun unter seiner Kontrolle sind. Als Trunks wieder nach Hause ankommt wird er gleich von Baby im Körper Vegetas angegriffen und wird auch gleich ein neuer Diener von ihm. Auch Son Goku und Pan geht es nicht anders und werden von Son Gohan und Son Goten angegriffen. Nach einer Weile kommt auch Baby zu Son Goku und greift ihn an. Doch wird Son Goku vernichtend geschlagen und wird in letzter Minute von Kibitoshin gerettet und in der Welt der Kaioshin teleportiert. Dort wird von den alten Kaioshin trainert um den Schwanz von Son Goku wieder rauszuholen. Als sein Schwanz wieder erschien, teleportiert er sich wieder auf der neuen Planet der Tsufurianer um Baby wieder zu bekämpfen. Obwohl Son Son Goku sich in einen dreifachen Supersaiyajin verwandelt, wird er von Baby geschlagen. Doch als Son Goku auf den Mond schaut, hält er ihn für die Erde und verwandelt sich schließlich in einem goldenen Oozaru. Son Goku wird wie üblich wenn er sich in einen Oozaru verwandelt unkontrollierbar und zerstört alles in seiner Nähe. Doch Pan sieht wie ihr Großvater alles zerstört und redet ihm zu, als Son Goku die Tränen von seiner Enkelin sieht verwandelt er sich zu einem vierfachen Supersaiyajin. Nun kommt die nächste Runde vom Kampf in dem Son Goku diesmal die Oberhand hat. Aber durch die Brutswellen von Bulma wird auch Baby ein goldener Oozaru. Doch Son Goku gibt nicht auf und kämpft gegen Baby mit voller Kraft. Schließlich wurde Baby von Son Goku in die Enge getrieben und verwandelt sich wieder zurück. Baby gibt sich geschlagen und flieht in einem Raumschiff, doch Son Goku benutzt seine Spezialattacke: das zehnfache Kamehameha und katapultiert Baby direkt in die Sonne. Wiederauferstehung alter Gegner :Alte Gegner werden wieder erlebt Kampf gegen die Teufelsdrachen :Die Helden haben erneut die Dragon Balls alle zusammen. Da diese jedoch ursprünglich nicht für den Dauereinsatz hergestellt wurden, sondern eigentlich nach jedem Wunsch hundert Jahre bis zum nächsten vergehen sollten, hatten die Kugeln nicht die erforderte Zeit, die bei einem Wunsch entstehende negative Energie wieder abzubauen. Stattdessen sammelte sich die Energie. Beim siebten Wunsch erschien anstelle von Schenlong, ein durch negative Energie geborener Drache namens "Drache des Dunkeln Rauches". Nachdem der Drache die Wünsche erfüllt hatte verschwanden die Kugeln erneut, nur das jede einen Teufelsdrachen mitsich nahm der nun auf der Erde wütete. Siehe auch * Goku Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Goku es:Son Goku ja:孫悟空 pl:Son Gokū sq:Goku ca:Son Goku nl:Son Goku pt-br:Goku Kategorie:Saiyajin Kategorie:Erdenbewohner Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Mensch/Saiyajin-Hybrid